


Loved...

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Love, Loved..., M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin can feel all those things Brian can’t say…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved...

Title: Loved…Story Type: Could be CanonWord Count: 100Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance …Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 17 – Loved…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Chapter Summary: Justin can feel all those things Brian can’t say…

 

**Loved…**

The warmth of his embrace and his chest against my skin calms me in ways I can’t explain. Feeling his arms around me, holding me close, I feel safe, loved, but mostly I feel like I’m finally home.

I felt so lost and alone, unsure if I’d ever wake from my nightmare. I missed him, needed him, his touch and the security of his embrace.

I don’t remember much from that night except his eyes, expressing all those emotions his heart felt but his lips couldn’t say. I may never remember our dance, but my heart can feel his love.

The End…


End file.
